


[podfic] Through Worlds, Worlds

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [12]
Category: CW RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Resistance - Muse (Album) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009) Fusion, M/M, Multiple Alternate Universes, Podfic, originally recorded in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Even if I now saw you / Only once, / I would long for you / Through worlds, / Worlds."





	[podfic] Through Worlds, Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Worlds, Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498688) by grace_fully. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

**Spoilers:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombieland (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Avatar (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Resistance - Muse (Album) Fusion, multiple alternate universes

**Length:** 00:24:42

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/12%20\(J2\)%20_Through%20Worlds,%20Worlds_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
